Cherokee Treasures
by Torie46
Summary: My second Mandie Story! When Uncle John forbids Mandie and Alex from going with him to fulfill a promise he made years ago the girls, Joe and Polly, and Mandie's new mother follow him and Uncle Ned, running into danger.
1. Meeting Elizabeth and Teatime

**Summary: Mandie Shaw's uncle and Alex's father, John Shaw nearly breaks up the family to keep a promise he made years ago. When he forbids the girls to go, the Shaw cousins and Mandie's new-found mother, Elizabeth Taft, take matters into their own hands.**

**A/N: Hi, everybody. Now is the time for this story that I promised last spring, dealing with the new Mandie movie and Mandie's kid cousin, Alex. I found the movie on Saturday, watched it, and got ideas on how I want to go with this. **

**Chapter 1- Meeting Elizabeth and Teatime**

Alex Shaw followed her father, cousin, Elizabeth Taft, and Ned into her father's mansion. Except for her father holding her small hand, she felt lost and wistful as she saw Mandie hugging her mother.

She wondered how Elizabeth could even be alive. Ned had said that Elizabeth had died in childbirth as Alex's mother had done. Watching Mandie hug her made her long for her own mother, but it was too late for that now.

"Aunt Lou, hurry down here!" Alex heard Liza, one of her father's servants, as they entered the parlor. Having a servant was still an oddity as Mandie and Alex weren't used to it, but sometimes, especially in Liza's case, it could be fun.

"Oh my gracious sakes alive! My sweet child!" Aunt Lou exclaimed. They all turned to face the housekeeper, who hugged Elizabeth tightly. "Praise the Good Lord! Land sakes! But what took you so long?"

"May we offer you some refreshment?" Liza asked before Elizabeth could answer.

"Well, hot tea will be lovely. Peach," Elizabeth said in a soft, cultured, southern voice.

"I'm afraid we don't drink that anymore," John said, looking slightly perturbed.

"Father, we don't?" Alex spoke up beside him. Her father looked down at her with a bitter expression on his face.

"I do, Miss Alex. I never stopped," Aunt Lou said smugly. John looked really put out as he sighed deeply.

"Coming right up," Liza said as she and Aunt Lou left. Elizabeth turned and looked at Mandie with love and awe.

"My little Amanda. My baby girl grew up with out me," Elizabeth said sadly as she stroked Mandie's face and hair.

"Not entirely," Mandie said with a grin. Elizabeth hugged her again and Ned stepped up to John and Alex.

"I bring news," Ned said. John released Alex's hand and turned to be stopped by Mandie. Mandie grabbed both his and Alex's hands and pulled them and Ned into a hug.

Elizabeth then noticed Alex. "Who's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, this is my daughter, Alexandra," John said, smiling faintly at Alex.

"Hello, Miss Taft," Alex said, feeling her face turning red to the roots of her dark reddish hair. She hated meeting new people. Especially people who could take her cousin from her and her father.

"Who was her mother?" Elizabeth asked, looking into Alex's eyes and then up at John.

"Laura Bernson," John said.

"Laura Bern- My friend, Laura Bernson? You married Laura Bernson?" Elizabeth asked.

"You knew my Mother?" Alex asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I did indeed. I went to school with her. I must be dim-witted for not seeing it. You look like your father, but I can see your Mother if I look hard enough. She was quiet and studious. I never saw her without a book," Elizabeth said, stroking Alex's hair.

"You never see Alex without one either. You wouldn't believe how much she can read. I think she's read every book in the place in the two or three weeks she's been here," Mandie said teasingly.

"Not every book, Cousin. Just be glad I know how to read. Actually I would like to learn how to read in Cherokee since it's a part of me too," Alex said.

"Alexandra," John said warningly.

"I'm not ashamed of my Indian blood, Father. I'll learn it. I may be slow in history, but learning the language can't be that difficult, I hope," Alex said, not sounding all that convincing to herself.

"Tea's ready," Aunt Lou said cheerily as she and Liza came back into the parlor. Aunt Lou appeared happy that Elizabeth was back. It was going to be proven in a few minutes that she was also an incurable matchmaker as well.

John didn't know about Alexandra learning the Cherokee language. He had no problems with her being proud of her Indian blood, but she wasn't going to be accepted in the White world if she became a Cherokee overnight.

John felt Ned's hand on his arm and he motioned him aside. John shook his head, indicating they'd talk later. Elizabeth sat down in the dining room. Aunt Lou looked at him and motioned to the chair next to Elizabeth.

John should have known Aunt Lou would play matchmaker. She had done it 14 years before when he had been in love with Elizabeth and before she had noticed Jim. John felt like rolling his eyes, like his daughter did often.

He sat down, facing his daughter and niece. "Where did you come from?" Mandie asked as Liza poured the peach tea for her and Alexandra.

"Asheville. The home of Mrs. Mary Elizabeth Taft, my Mother, your Grandmother Taft," Elizabeth said, putting down her teacup.

Mandie looked confused as she looked at Alexandra and then back at Elizabeth. "The Grandmother Taft who broke up your marriage and told you I died being born and separated us at birth. And told Daddy you were dead. That Grandmother Taft is who you live with?" Mandie asked, an angry look in her brown eyes.

"Not anymore. She said that if I left in search of you to never return, so I'm quite homeless," Elizabeth said, with a laugh.

John looked at her in surprise. Mrs. Taft would kick her out because Elizabeth wanted to find her daughter? She was that angry and hated Mandie's Indian blood that much? "A little heartless!" Alexandra said, repeating his sentiments as she stirred her tea with a spoon.

"Stuffin' nonsense. You can come live with us as long as you want," Aunt Lou said. John looked at the housekeeper, willing her to be quiet.

"What kind of mother banishes her child from her home?" Mandie asked sadly, shaking her head.

"A very sad one. She's also been talking to Alexandra's grandparents. Their attitude towards Indians hasn't changed," Elizabeth said, looking at Alexandra.

"Don't you mean she's cruel or heartless?" Mandie asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why do you live with her, Miss Taft?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm all she has. Had, Alexandra," Elizabeth corrected herself.

"I'm sure once she sees Mandie she'll take you both back," John said quickly. He felt a sharp pain in his shin and looked at Alexandra. She was glaring at him, her dark brown eyes shooting sparks.

"She's not going to see me," Mandie said dejectedly.

"She will. If you choose to live with your mother," John said, taking on a pointed tone to Alexandra. It didn't take much to realize that she was the one who had kicked him. While he loved having her back, he didn't appreciate that she would show a lack of respect. Playing a good-natured prank was one thing, kicking him was another.

Mandie looked thoughtful. "What do you think, Cousin Alex? Mandie asked Alex.

"I don't know, Mandie. All I can say is what my brother, Marcus, used to say; go into this with your heart, if you go into it at all," Alexandra said, taking a sip of tea and making a face. Alexandra wasn't a tea drinker, but she usually forced down a cup whenever they had tea.

"Marcus must have been the thinker among the Rocklins," Mandie said. Alexandra's eyes watered slightly and she played with the gold filigree handle on her teacup.

"Yeh, in the annoying older brother way. Why is it that brothers who are 15 years older think they know everything?" Alexandra asked, apparently forgetting that her father was 15 years older than her uncle.

"Daddy used to say that brothers cause a ruckus and that's all they do. I asked once if he and Etta would give me one and he said no," Mandie said as she finished her tea.

"Well, considering how Etta treated you AFTER Uncle Jim died I can't blame him for saying no. Would you want a brother or sister to look like Etta Shaw?" Alexandra asked with a shudder.

"Now that you mention it, no. I guess I just better be satisfied with you as my cousin," Mandie said with a smile.

"Well, if y'all are done, why don't we go outside and we can play croquet," Aunt Lou suggested, changing the subject.

"Aunt Lou, I don't know how to play croquet," Alexandra said.

"I don't either," Mandie said.

"Well, I think we need to educate these two in the fine arts of playing croquet. You coming, John, Ned?" Elizabeth asked as they stood.

"Of course. I'll join you in a minute. I just need to talk to my daughter for a minute," John said sternly, fixing Alexandra with a glare. Alexandra grimaced slightly as Aunt Lou, Ned, Mandie, and Elizabeth left the dining room.


	2. The Croquet Game and John Makes Plans

Chapter 2- The Croquet Game and John Makes Plans

"Did you feel I was necessary to kick me?" Alex's father asked in exasperation.

"Did you feel it necessary to tell Mandie that she could leave as well?" Alex evaded the question stiffly.

"Alexandra, Mandie is not my daughter like you are. If Elizabeth and Mandie leave, you are not going to stop them," John said sternly.

"Why don't you? Mr. Bond said that you loved Elizabeth once at the same time Uncle Jim did," Alex said. She noticed that her father winced slightly.

"Alexandra, it has been 14 years. I married your mother and had you. If I ever fell in love with Elizabeth we would have to think of you and Mandie. Now, as your father, I am asking you not to interfere," John said, gripping Alex's rough hand and stroking it gently.

"If I have to," Alex said grudgingly.

"You have to. Now let's go join Elizabeth and Mandie for croquet," John said, standing up.

"Father, I really don't know how to play croquet," Alex said as they walked down the hallway and went outside.

"You didn't know how to shoot a bow and arrow either until I showed you how," John said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm ever gonna like using a bow and arrow. Chances are I won't like it," Alex said.

"Going to and just keep an open mind about it," John said, correcting her grammar. John didn't feel it was necessary to correct Mandie's grammar since she wasn't his daughter, but Alex was his daughter and he felt she had to watch her p's and q's which Alex found tiresome. Mandie ran up to the two of them and pulled Alex's hand.

"Come on, Alex. We need you," Mandie begged.

"What are you going to do with that hammer, Cousin? Hit me with it?" Alex asked, looking at the wooden hammer her cousin was holding.

"It's called a mallet, Alexandra. I will show you how to use it," John said, taking the mallet from Mandie. He hit a small ball on the ground, earning applause from Elizabeth and Mandie.

"Please excuse," Ned said. John followed him, piquing Alex's curiosity. Judging from the look on Mandie's face she was interested as well.

Elizabeth hit the croquet ball next and Mandie walked in front of the sticks sticking out of the ground. Alex noticed her father come back.

"If I knock my ball through those two hoops and hit the sick, I win?" Mandie asked.

"Yes, but if you hit your Mother's ball, you'll get another turn," John said.

"I don't need another turn," Mandie said and everyone smiled.

"Ah. Slowly think about it," John warned.

"He's right, Cousin. Anything worth doing is worth thinking about," Alex said, realizing she was saying a famous quote of Theodore Rocklin.

"He's trying to postpone losing to me. Although, I don't know why Alex would," Mandie said teasingly to Elizabeth.

"Who says I even want to play?" Alex chided as Mandie hit the ball and it stopped a few feet from the stick.

Elizabeth laughed. "Lovely shot, darling," Elizabeth said as John walked past them.

"Why try? I win," Mandie teased. "Even if your ball hits mine. Mine hits the post first. I still win."

"She has a point, Father," Alex teased.

"Possibly," John said with a grin.

"There's no other option," Mandie said as he got on the ground and looked at the ball. "Why does he think for so long?" Mandie whispered to Elizabeth.

"If I knew that you and Alexandra might never have been born," Elizabeth said. John turned sharply and looked at Elizabeth.

John then hit the ball into Mandie's. Putting his foot on his he knocked Mandie's off course. "Jumpin' Jiminey! Is that allowed?" Mandie asked surprised.

"No rules prohibit it," Elizabeth said flatly.

"There's always another option, if you think about it long enough. Now, I'm afraid you must excuse me. Miscreants have discovered Lost Antler Cave Mine and a way to breathe inside," John said. Elizabeth and Aunt Lou both looked upset and Ned looked stoic. So that was what Ned and Alex's father had been talking about. "Ned and I leave first thing in the morning."

"No!" Elizabeth and Alex both protested. Elizabeth gripped Mandie's hand and Mandie wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"If you both are gone when I return, I'll understand," John said, walking away with Ned.

"Alex, talk to him. He might listen to you since you are his daughter," Elizabeth said urgently.

"No. Father doesn't like it when I interfere. He told me as much. But you and Mandie could talk to him. He might listen to you," Alex suggested, even though she highly doubted it.

* * *

John looked up as Elizabeth, Mandie, Aunt Lou, and Alexandra came in. "Send someone else," Elizabeth ordered.

"No one will go," John said.

"No one? No bold and risky young men with strong lungs?" Aunt Lou asked sternly.

"It's too late for you, John. What would happen to Alex if you got killed? What you're hoping for is unattainable. Please, let it go. If not for you, for Alexandra," Elizabeth said in a pleading voice.

"What do you think, Mandie, Alexandra? If I made a very special promise years ago and couldn't keep it, and now I have a second chance, should I keep my promise?" John asked.

"Yes," Mandie said simply. John smiled.

"If you take us with you," Alex said to John's shock. Elizabeth and Aunt Lou looked at her in surprise.

"Too dangerous," John refused, rolling up a leather map.

"Too dangerous for whom? You're the one who nearly died last time," Elizabeth argued.

"And I was taking care of myself long before I knew you even existed," Alexandra said, unintentionally hurting her father.

"I am well aware of that, but that is beside the point. Now I don't want to hear about it again," John said sternly.

"Uncle John, I'd believe her if I were you. She stood up for me, Polly, and Joe when Etta and the Snows were around," Mandie said, slipping her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"I guess we can all say that maybe we do have our grandmother's blood after all," Alexandra said, looking at the wall hanging behind John of Talitha Pindar.

"I meant what I said," John said. He didn't doubt his daughter's courage, but he was not about to take her and his niece into a possibly poisoned gold mine.

* * *

Mandie and Alex walked into the mansion, Mandie carrying a Cherokee bow and Alex a quiver full of arrows. Since Alex had learned the art of Cherokee archery she and Mandie had been practicing every day, despite what she said to her father about not liking it.

Alex stopped as an idea came to her. "Mandie, wait! Joe! Joe could help us!" Alex exclaimed.

"How?" Mandie whispered.

"Didn't you tell me that Joe knows about science? Father did say that whoever's in the mine has learned how to breathe in it. Maybe Joe could figure it out too," Alex said.

Mandie grinned. "You are brilliant! I am going to write the letter. Joe should get the telegram and be here by tomorrow," Mandie said, running up the stairs. Alex went to the library to pick out a book. She found herself wondering if Joe would say yes and that her father would forgive them when this was over.


	3. Elizabeth's Plans and Sneaking Around

Chapter 3- Elizabeth's Plans and Sneaking Around

Alex closed her book as her father came into the parlor, looking tense. He looked at Alex sitting in a overstuffed chair. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Mandie," John said, touching her dark reddish hair gently and making an effort to soften his features.

"Mandie is writing a letter to Joe. I guess she wanted to tell her about Elizabeth. Father, what promise did you make 14 years ago that has Elizabeth and Aunt Lou so worried?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't really concern you, but it has to do with a treasure that belonged to Elizabeth's mother. I promised when Elizabeth was pregnant that I'd find this treasure that was in the Lost Antler Cave-mine, but then I failed and thought Elizabeth had died. I saw no point to look for it again and I married your mother and had you," John explained.

"But Mandie's grandmother hates you and Mandie because of our Cherokee blood. Why would you try again to get the treasure when she doesn't like you," Alex asked.

"You're too young to understand this now, but maybe she'll take Mandie and Elizabeth back if I do. Now I know you don't like that idea, but we have to think about the possibility," John said, before Alex could protest.

Mandie then came running into the room and stopped as she looked at John and Alex. "Come on, Alex. Aunt Lou and Elizabeth want to talk to both of us," Mandie said energetically, jerking Alex's hand. John looked at both girls a little puzzled.

"All right, all right already," Alex said, following Mandie up the stairs to the third floor.

"Did you finish the letter?" Alex whispered.

"Yes. Liza's gonna mail it and I sent word to Polly for help,"Mandie said.

"Polly and Joe? How are you gonna explain this to Elizabeth?" Alex asked, a mystified look in her dark brown eyes.

"Good point. Mamma, Mother, Elizabeth. My friend Joe is bold and risky, and Polly is intelligent, and me and Alex know the secret of the mine, so with our help, Uncle John can keep his promise," Mandie looked up as Elizabeth and Aunt Lou came around the corner.

"Amanda, Alexandra. I don't need John's permission to go somewhere. And as my daughter, neither do you. But, Alexandra, I don't know if John would like it if you went along since you are his daughter and he can tell you where to go," Elizabeth hesitated slightly.

"He probably wouldn't, but like I said, I was taking care of myself long before I even knew who he was. I was riding and shooting by the time I was five," Alex said uncertainly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm not at all comfortable with this, but would the two of you go with me? Follow him." Mandie and Alex both smiled and nodded.

* * *

After enlisting Liza's help to stall John and Ned so they wouldn't find out what Elizabeth, Mandie, Aunt Lou, and Alex were planning, the four of them peek out to the parlor table where John and Ned were about to get up.

Liza came in with a pitcher. "Just a minute. Y'all need to fortify yourselves," Liza said. Alex, Aunt Lou, Mandie, and Elizabeth ran all the way upstairs to the office.

"This ain't right," Aunt Lou complained, shutting the door as Elizabeth laid out a scrap of leather the size of the original leather map Alex's father had.

"Shhhhhh!" Elizabeth hissed as she went into the canvas sack on the oaken desk.

"Miss Elizabeth! That be like digging in a woman's pocketbook," Aunt Lou huffed.

"Would you care to suggest an alternative?" Elizabeth hissed as Alex went to the door as lookout and Aunt Lou helped Elizabeth and Mandie. Aunt Lou picked up the leather map, hidden under the canvas sack. "Well done. Start copying."

"Under great duress, against my will," Aunt Lou complained.

"And very quickly. Mandie, Alexandra, keep an eye out," Mandie joined her cousin at the door and they pressed their ears to the oak.

After a few minuted Mandie went to the picture hanging on the wall of their Indian grandmother and opened the secret door, then ran back to join Alex who opened the door a crack.

Alex nearly shrank. Her father and Ned were coming down the hall. "Father's coming!" Alex whispered urgently. Elizabeth and Aunt Lou gasped, rolling up their work.

"One more riddle!" Aunt Lou protested.

"No more time!" Mandie said, pulling all of them to the secret door. "Go in, Lou!" Alex shut the door to the secret tunnel as the office door opened.

They made their way to the Oriental room and Aunt Lou opened the door hiding the entrance of the tunnel with a grunt. "Thank you, Lord! Thank you, Jesus!" Aunt Lou exclaimed as they tumbled out.

"Keep it down, Aunt Lou. Father could hear you," Alex whispered, looking towards the red-painted door and half-expecting it to open.

"Don't you ever ask me to go snooping around or crawling around in cobwebs ever again!" Aunt Lou shouted, nearly hysterical. Mandie, Alex, and Elizabeth started to laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Mandie and Alex said together as they crawled out into the Oriental room.

* * *

Elizabeth, Mandie, and Alex looked at the map of North Carolina and the secret map later that night as Aunt Lou came into the parlor.

"Perhaps we should bring more people," Mandie said, trying to tell Elizabeth what she had done by inviting Joe and Polly. Elizabeth looked up. "Safety in numbers."

"Are the two of you worried about going?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"No," Mandie said.

"Not at all. I just hope Father forgives me when he finds out," Alex said nervously.

"Good. No room for fear. And I'll tell Mr. John that I talked you into going with them, Miss Alex. Now. This to guide the way. This to interpret riddles along the way. And this to protect the way," Aunt Lou said, pointing at the map, Mandie's head, and pulling out a gun.

Elizabeth looked at the gun and then Lou, nodding. "Now listen here. Under no circumstances do any of you ever enter the cave-mine. And you have the whole trip to put your pretty heads together to make sure John doesn't either. Are we agreed?" Elizabeth, Mandie, and Alex nodded. Alex only hoped they could keep her father from going int the mine. The way he was talking she seriously doubted it.


	4. Meetings and Sneaking on the Train

Chapter 4- Meetings and Sneaking on the Train

Alex woke up early the next morning. Since John and Ned were in a hurry they had to rush breakfast. Since they couldn't let on that they were following John and Ned, Mandie and Elizabeth had packed luggage to make it look as if they were leaving and Alex had thrown a large cloak over the boy's clothes she had brought with her from Red Clay and had worn often when doing barn chores. Now had been an excellent time to wear them.

Alex went down the stairs, following her father and Ned. "Mr. John, would you mind awfully if we ignored the doorbell while you're gone? Miss Alex has said she'd just as soon not hear it and told me to ask you," Liza said. Alex choked on a giggle and out of the corner of her eye she could see Mandie turning purple, trying not to laugh.

"Not at all," John said. Alex saw a small grin on her father's face as he passed her and went out the door, followed by Ned and Elizabeth.

"Will you please take care of Snowball?" Mandie asked Liza as Alex went to the door.

"If you and Miss Alex please promise to bring back everyone in one piece," Liza conceded and handed Mandie a package.

* * *

Mandie and Alexandra looked out the carriage and talked the whole way to the station. Mandie and Alexandra had both begged John to allow Alexandra to come to the train station. Considering that Alexandra was wearing boy's clothing John should have said no, but since Mandie was leaving and it'd be awhile before the girls saw each other again, he'd let the inappropriate clothing go unmentioned.

Mandie and Alexandra were the first ones out and Mandie looked around. John walked up to the conductor who was holding a wanted poster. He looked at the poster briefly. "Rather unintimidating looking fellows. Are we on schedule?" John asked.

"Always," the conductor said, the barest of sneers crossing his face. John turned back to Ned and the others. It was then that he noticed something peculiar. Alexandra was avoiding all eye contact with him and Mandie was moving her head and mouthing "go."

John turned and, to John's surprise, saw Mandie's friend from Swain County, Joe Woodard. "Joe! What brings you to Franklin?" John asked.

"Whenever Daddy left for trips, Joe would visit," Mandie said a little too brightly.

"But how did you get word to him so quickly?" John asked.

"Ned helped me and Mandie set up smoke signals. Joe, did you forget your suitcase?" Alexandra asked, apparently an awful liar. John didn't like that Alexandra would lie to him. He would talk to her about that later. He handed his satchel to the conductor and they all boarded the train.

"John, are you quite sure this is the only option?" Elizabeth asked, stopping him before he boarded the train.

John smiled briefly and kissed her gloved hand gently. "Lavender?" John asked, smelling her hand.

"Provence lavender. You brought it," Elizabeth said flatly.

"From my time in France," John said.

"Your year in France. Ned, keep him safe this time," Elizabeth said, turning to the Indian as the girls and Joe came out of the car.

"Goodbye," John said. He jerked one of Mandie's blonde braids and kissed Alexandra's forehead before going into the train car.

John watched out the window as Mandie, Alexandra, and Elizabeth walked away. "You'd think they'd stay to see us off," John said, feeling a little hurt that his niece and daughter wouldn't.

"I think Papooses tired of goodbyes," Ned said flatly. John couldn't argue with that. His niece and daughter had said a lot of goodbyes and John hated that he was making them say another one, but this couldn't be helped.

* * *

Joe was peeking out from behind the carriage as Elizabeth grabbed Mandie's arm and indicated Joe. "We need him," Mandie answered Elizabeth's unspoken question.

"What if Mr. John sees us boarding?" Joe asked in a frightened voice.

"He won't. Elizabeth said, her voice full of frustration as they looked toward the train and moved with a passing horse and hid behind a rig full of luggage.

Joe put their bags on the rig as the conductor took off two bags. Alex grinned as she saw their next-door neighbor, Polly Cornwallis, and motioned her toward them.

Polly grinned widely and all but ran to them. It was poor timing as the conductor came over to them, his face in a sour pucker.

"This area is off limits. Kindly step away," he said brusquely.

"We'll just board right here," Elizabeth said, indicating the baggage car with a smile.

"No one boards by the caboose," the man said in surprised shock.

"Well, then, just a moment, please," Alex said, raising her head to see if she could see her father. His head was out the window and she ducked down before he could see her reddish hair.

"Not in one moment. Now," the conductor said in a voice that was as surly as a bear awakened to early from hibernation.

Elizabeth looked at the luggage. "You- you can't mean to load these all by yourself?" Elizabeth asked. Mandie, Alex, and Joe grabbed valises and started to load them.

After a few minutes the conductor lost his patience. "All right. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Kindly board if you're boarding," the conductor snapped.

Hiding her face with a copy of the "Delineator," Elizabeth and the four children went into the train and sank into seats, with Alex's father in view.

Alex shrank down in her seat, feeling as if she was in an igloo. John had stood up, his anger obvious as he stalked to the director.

"Is this what you mean by being on schedule?" Her father demanded, his gold pocket watch in his hand.

"Please take your seat, Sir," the conductor said, his voice full of barely controlled ire. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as John went back to his seat.

Alex nearly gasped when the conductor stopped in front of them and pulled the copy of the "Delineator" down from Polly's face. "Is there a problem here?" the conductor asked, looking at each of them with disdain.

"No Sir. No problem," Mandie said, not a very convincing liar.

"We are now four minutes and twenty-two seconds late, all because of you. I shall now go and explain this to him," the conductor said, indicating John.

"Is that really necessary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please forgive us, Sir. Don't tell him," Alex begged, hoping her father wouldn't turn and see her. They all breathed sighs as the conductor turned and walked away.

"Elizabeth Taft, meet Joe and Polly," Mandie introduced their friends. Polly and Joe turned in their seats.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Taft," Joe said cordially.

"Oh Miss Taft, I feel like I'm in a dream! You're ever so much more beautiful than your photograph!" Polly gushed.

"Thank you, Polly. Would you please allow Amanda, Alexandra, and I a moment alone?" Elizabeth asked pointedly, looking at the two girls.

The train started then, reminding Alex why she didn't like traveling on trains. She hoped she wouldn't be sick. That was the last thing she needed.


	5. Plans and Old and New Enemies

Chapter 5- Plans and Old and New Enemies

Elizabeth was not happy. Alex's dark eyes went back and forth from her father to Mandie's mother. "I don't know what you two were thinking! I cannot take care of them and you," Elizabeth said in frustration.

"We can take care of ourselves," Mandie said calmly.

"She's right, Elizabeth. If those people who broke into the cave found out a way to breathe, why can't we?" Alex asked as Joe and Polly turned in their seats to look at them.

"I knew it! We're going to the old Cherokee gold mine, aren't we?" Joe exclaimed triumphantly.

"It's not a gold mine, it's a cave," Polly contradicted.

"It's both," Mandie said.

"Are we going to find the gold?" Joe asked.

"I think so," Mandie said.

"I don't think so," Alex disagreed.

"Alex," Mandie said.

"I thought we were supposed to stop Father from going in there," Alex said, looking at Elizabeth and then Mandie.

"Alex is right. We're going into a poisoned cave in search of rumored gold?" Polly asked nervously.

"No. Alexandra's ideas are correct. We are going to prevent John from ever entering the cave-mine," Elizabeth said sternly as she raised her magazine.

"I don't know how we're going to do that. We'd have to club and sack him," Alex whispered to Mandie as they both leaned forward to talk to Joe and Polly.

"I don't think Uncle John would like that idea. Did you bring your science book?" Mandie asked with a smile.

"In my suitcase," Joe said.

"I don't like it, but we're gonna help Father breathe in the mine so he can keep his long-lost promise," Alex said nervously.

"What promise?" Joe asked.

"To whom?" Polly asked at the same time.

"We don't know yet. But I think it has something to do with the gold," Mandie said. Alex took "A Tale of Two Cities" out of her bag. Anything to keep her mind off of her roiling stomach.

* * *

15 minutes later Mandie, Polly, and Joe were bored. "We left some books in the caboose," Mandie said to her mother.

"All right. You four just be careful going into the caboose," Elizabeth said, still reading her magazine. Joe opened the door and the four of them got pitched forward. If it wasn't for the railing they would have fallen under the train.

Mandie looked at the rusty hooks connecting the passenger car to the caboose. "That's what holds these cars together?" Mandie asked in awe. Joe nodded.

"Step away from the railing now," a sharp voice ordered. All of them turned to see the sour conductor.

"These cares can't accidentally separate, can they?" Alex asked nervously, looking at the connectors and then back at the conductor.

"Never happen, never will. The hose clamp is locked, the crank arm is tight. Perfectly safe. Keep away from the railing," the conductor said as he went back inside.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"Come on, Alex!" Mandie said as she and Polly jumped to the caboose. Alex groaned and jumped to the caboose. Joe opened the caboose door and they walked into the caboose.

"Schooowey!" Polly exclaimed as a foul stench hit them all like a wallop in the face.

"Probably a dead rat," Joe said, making a face. "Where's my suitcase?"

Polly got a smug look on her face as she removed a cloth on a stack of suitcases. "Joe, did you miss me?" Polly asked in a syrupy tone. Alex looked at Mandie and rolled her eyes. Polly was flirting. Again.

"I missed all three of you desperately," Joe said with a grin. Alex and Mandie looked heavenward and turned to Mandie's suitcase. Alex pulled out the stack of letters that her father had written to Elizabeth and looked at the floor. The two carpetbags that they had brought were empty. They ran out the door and back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, those big carpetbags we brought are empty," Alex said urgently. Elizabeth put down her magazine and followed them to the caboose. Joe pointed to the bags as the sliding door opened and something-or someone-jumped into the caboose.

They all yelled as the went back to the passenger car. "Somebody go tell somebody," Polly said frantically.

"Good plan, Polly. Why don't you go up there and tell Father that we disobeyed him and came along?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I will when the conductor returns," Elizabeth said fearfully as they all sat down.

* * *

John was oblivious to the commotion behind him and Ned as they looked at the map. "Maybe we should jump off the train here rather than go up to the next station and backtrack," John suggested.

Ned looked up from his examination. Show me other map," Ned said bluntly. John fumbled in the inner pockets of his vest.

"It's probably in my coat," John sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Alex and the others froze as John stood and talked to the conductor. They all shrank down so as not to be seen. "Caboose," Mandie said quickly.

"No," Polly protested.

"Polly, we don't have time. Come on," Alex said as they got up and hurried to the caboose before Alex's father saw them. They hid themselves in the coats from the coat rack. As soon as Elizabeth was hidden, Mandie, Alex, Polly, and Joe went into the caboose.

They ran into the caboose, breathing hard. Alex and the others stopped in quiet shock. There was Gaynelle Snow with a poorly-disguised woman. The woman had on rude buckskin clothing and a beard. She looked exactly like the wanted poster that John had looked at.

What had taken Alex more by surprise was Gaynelle Snow. They hadn't seen her since that night two weeks ago, when Alex's father had returned and ousted her, her husband, Etta Shaw, and Etta's friend Zach Hughes from the mansion.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help Help! He's a wanted man! Somebody save me please," Gaynelle complained, apparently not having lost her flair for being melodramatic.

"Where's your husband?" Mandie asked.

"Your loving husband is here," Bayne stood from behind luggage and exclaimed loudly as if he'd been drinking spirits. "Polly, you go find the conductor. You tell him you have the thief and you want half of the one thousand dollar reward," Bayne ordered. Joe shook his head at Polly. Apparently Joe could see the same greed Alex could in Bayne Snow's eyes.

"Go right now, child," Gaynelle said.

"Not on your life, adult," Alex said stonily.

"I'd listen to your friend. Don't you take one itty-bitty step, Missy," Bayne motioned Polly to leave after the "Roach" impersonator turned back to Gaynelle. "Lady, I know where you can find ten times as much gold as that reward."

"Liar! Liar, liar," Gaynelle accused as Roach pulled out her squirrel cap.

"I'm a thief, not a liar. Don't ya wanna get ya some?" Roach asked, showing her the contents of her cap. Gaynelle grabbed a piece of gold greedily and looked at it.

"Where?" Gaynelle asked.

"Top of that mountain yonder," Roach pointed out the window. Bayne, Polly, Mandie, Joe, and Alex looked out the window. Joe smiled, realizing that's where the cave-mine was.

"Oh can we please not?" Bayne asked in a whine. It was the first wise thing the man had ever said.

* * *

It didn't take long for Roach and Gaynelle to talk Bayne into the plot. Whatever was said about Bayne, it was obvious that he was a coward at heart; right down to tying Joe, Alex, Mandie, and Polly up.

"We're not cutting off your circulation, are we?" Gaynell asked, her voice smug as the four tried to get loose. In a way she was getting even for the night Alex's father came back and how she was kicked out of the mansion after John had realized she had stolen certain things in the house. Idiotically Polly nodded. Somehow Alex doubted that Roach or the Snows even cared.

"Lady, the terrain's a-changin.' If you wanna jump off this train alive, you'd best do it now," Roach said.

"Now wait just a minute. My little squash seed, if that were gold in that there sack that he's clutchin' would we have to go on this wild goose chase?" Bayne protested. Alex rolled her eyes. The terms of endearment Bayne had for Gaynelle was just downright nauseating

"It ain't gold," Roach contradicted.

"No, no, no, of course not!" Bayne said, grabbing the bundle Roach held, causing a tug-of-war between the two of them.

"No! Careful! I'll show ya," Roach said, pulling the blanket off the bundle. "It's a scrubber. It helps you breathe when you're in poisonous air," Roach covered it back up and Gaynelle and Bayne looked at each other.

Roach opened the door to the caboose and all three jumped from a moving train.


End file.
